It had to be you
by SugarArts
Summary: EWE. Post-Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione in muggle London. A chance? Destiny? Or just a total catastrophe? mutual love? meddling families? Maybe or maybe not. Read to find out.
1. just thinking

It had to be you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's not mine, okay?  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic so don't be harsh. I will accept ideas, comments, and even criticisms, constructive criticism that is. Hope you enjoy my first chapter. It is rather... different. The original title was "If you love somebody", then I changed it to "Getting to know each other", and then I changed it back to it's original title, then, I changed it to the title I think best for this story. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter one: just thinking  
  
"Mom... can I just come with you?" asked Draco for the tenth time. "I'll be out of your way... I promise."  
  
"Sorry, honey, but we can't bring you with us. We'll leave you at Anthony's house this summer okay?"  
  
"Dad!!! Is mom serious? You're really going to make me live in a muggle house?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy didn't say a word because insulting his wife's half-brother might cause another argument. He didn't want to have another argument after the last time. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the least comfortable.  
  
"But I thought you were only playing with me..." he reasoned.  
  
"Draco, honey, it's not much of a problem. Your uncle is also a wizard but he chose the muggle world, said it fascinates him. Father didn't even object, as long as Tony finishes Hogwarts, he got father's approval. I'm sure you'd have a wonderful time there."  
  
"But mom, you're leaving me there for the whole summer. It would be a total boredom." He complained.  
  
A smile formed Lucius's lips. "Draco, I'm sure it would not be that boring. The last time I went there, a group of girls kept looking my way from across the street.", now looking at his reflection in the mirror. " I guess even at an old age, they still find me attractive."  
  
"Put a lid on it, mon, or you'll be sleeping on the couch again," Narcissa said in her Scottish accent to let her husband know that she meant it.  
  
Now that kept Lucius's mouth shut.  
  
Girls... Draco thought. Who cares about them? Girls drag you from place to place to shop for the most unnecessary things. And one of the things I find most annoying about them is that they are so fickle-minded. They would want this and the next thing you know that'd be picking out another item. I know these becomes of my mom and my cousin, Dorothy. Especially that Parkinson girl, he thought with a dark frown. It's a good thing she's no longer interested in me. I pity the poor boy she managed to snag.  
  
"Well," Lucius spoke up. "I heard Anthony's got this device called a computer and an expert in encoding those things, from what I heard from Harrison. You could busy yourself all summer by learning what he does." He suggested.  
  
Draco thought for a while. Computers? What in the bloody hell are those things? Well, if they won't cause me to wear out my feet from non-stop walking then, it suits me just fine.  
  
"Alright mom, dad, I'll be staying at Uncle Anthony's house for the summer."  
  
Narcissa took a glance in Lucius's direction before saying "Alright dear, go upstairs and pack your belongings. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
Draco went upstairs and into his room. Being spoiled and everything, you'd think that his room would be messy. But, no, his room is spotless, well, not actually spotless but it's clean. He took out his suitcase and placed all his belongings in. After checking his things for the third time, he locked his suitcases and hauled it downstairs. He would have called one of their house elves to pick up the heavy suitcases but he now actually took pity on them.  
  
"Alright, I'm all set." Draco announced as he made his way downstairs.  
  
Acknowledging Draco's presence, Lucius and Narcissa turned their attention to him. "All set already?" Narcissa asked. " Be sure you didn't forget anything."  
  
"I'm sure," Draco answered. "I've checked my list three times." Lucius, now walking towards the door saying, "If everything's all set, then, let's go." Draco and Narcissa followed him outside.  
  
They've traveled for an hour and a half. Lucius drove through the busy streets of London and to the quiet neighborhood where Anthony's residing. He parked the car in front of a red bricked, two story house.  
  
"Here we are!!" Narcissa said excitedly. It's been a year since she last saw her brother, her half-brother that is. But it doesn't change a thing; she loved him like a real brother, even more.  
  
Lucius just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dad, you and Uncle Anthony should settle your little fight once and for all or mom would keep on making you sleep on the couch every time you two had a row."  
  
Narcissa waited at the doorstep while both men took the suitcases out of the car. Narcissa already rang the bell twice but still there was no answer. But before she could ring it for the third time, the door suddenly opened. There stood a very good-looking man, still in his early thirties, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and stood for about six foot and two inches, not to mention well muscled.  
  
"Hey there beautiful" he said, looking at Narcissa. "I haven't seen you for a while." Narcissa smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Tony, it's good to see you again!"  
  
Narcissa started asking him with tons of questions about his tour. She asked one to another, not bothering to have them all answered.  
  
"Ask me a question at a time 'cis." He said, laughing.  
  
"It was great and I had fun. Come in and make yourselves comfortable." He motioned for them to enter. "And also, it's good to see you too."  
  
Lucius, however, had been the last to enter the house. When he was about to get in, Tony purposely slammed the door right in his face just to irk him. Well, he did it successfully because after he shut the door he heard Lucius cursing him at the top of his lungs.  
  
Narcissa stopped them before their verbal fight turned into a fist fight. It was quite embarrassing because the people from the neighborhood were peeking from their windows to see what the commotion is all about. Honestly, she thought, when will these two learn to grow up?  
  
Once inside, Tony headed to the kitchen to get some refreshments. He returned with a tray full of drinks and little sandwiches. "So, the Dragon will stay with me this summer?"  
  
Narcissa nodded.  
  
Anthony always called Draco the Dragon. Even when staying at the manor, he would shout "DRAGON! STOP HIDING. I'M GONNA FIND YOU ANYWAY!" Boy! You should have seen their chase. Anthony kept on insisting that Draco should go fishing with him. But Draco didn't like the idea waiting all day for the fish to take a bite; he's not that patient. And then, one day, Tony decided to make Draco come with him. While Draco was still sleeping, he arranged the things they will need for fishing and then he placed Draco in the car. It's a good thing Draco's a heavy sleeper; he needed not bother making a sleeping potion. Come to think of it, he's never good at making any potion anyway. So, when Draco woke up, he was surprised to see himself not in his room, but lying on the soft grass beside the sea. "It's about time you wake up Dragon. I've been waiting for half an hour." Draco took a rod identical to his uncle's and went up beside him. "I guess I've got no choice but to fish, I'm already starving." Draco discovered, after two hours of fishing, that this sport suited him, aside from Quidditch.  
  
"So, Lucius, where do you plan on taking my sister for your anniversary?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking somewhere nice, like Peru. We could visit the Lost City of Andes, also called Machu Picchu." Lucius began. "Then, we'll go see the Taj Mahal in India, this beautiful tomb is one of the most famous buildings in the world."  
  
Narcissa looked thrilled, she craved for adventure. Tony and Draco, on the other hand, looked ready to drop out.  
  
"We will also visit Venice, take a gondola and look around the beautiful city." Lucius didn't stop there. "I'm also thinking about visiting The Great Wall, this winding wall covers about 4,000 miles. Then we'll stop at Australia, The Great Barrier Reef looks like an underwater garden. And also, I'm thinking about visiting the Palace of Versailles in France. I'm sure we will have a wonderful time dear," looking at his wife. "Well, darling, I think we better leave," he said while looking at his watch. "The plane leaves in an hour."  
  
Narcissa got up from her seat and said, "We'll see you as soon as we get back, alright?" Narcissa kisses both Tony and Draco on the cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye boys." Lucius said as he opened the door.  
  
"Have a nice trip, and don't forget to buy me something." Draco said.  
  
"Take care of my sister, brother-in-law." Tony said as he and Draco walked them to the car. "And also, don't forget to bring me a souvenir."  
  
"A cursed object would be the perfect gift for you, brother-in-law." He said in a barely audible voice as he started the engine.  
  
They watched the car until it vanished from their sight.  
  
"Draco." Tony suddenly turned to him and said, "I'm going on a business trip for two days, so I'm leaving you in charge of the house."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco shouted.  
  
"C'mon Dragon, you're already eighteen years old. You know a lot about taking responsibilities." Tony tried to reason with Draco. "It's only for two days."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't worry, your room is all set, the food's in the fridge and you can watch the television to past the time, all right?"  
  
Tony went inside, grabbed his suitcase and went in his car. Tony threw a set of keys to Draco. "Here are the keys to the house and the rooms. And here's some money in case there's an emergency", handing Draco some bills. "  
  
"Be a good Dragon 'til I get back, all right?" He started the engine and looked at Draco for the last time, "I'll see you after a couple of days." And with that Tony drove off, leaving Draco a bit lost for words.  
  
What a way to start my vacation, Draco thought. Before going inside, Draco noticed a girl walking across the street. She had long brown, slightly curly hair. She looks very familiar. I wonder where I've seen her.' Draco thought. Draco kept on staring at her then, suddenly; the girl looked over his direction.  
  
"Granger?" he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
What the heck is she doing here? She's living in the same neighborhood as my uncle? And she can't be prettier than last year, can she? There're too much surprises for one day, Draco thought to himself while shaking his head. I better lie down for a while, I must be seeing things.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: I've revised this story, together with the title. Do you like it? Please tell me what you think.  
  
ReViEw 


	2. bolt from the blue

It had to be you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, well, there's Tony and Mrs. Lancaster; I just made them up so, I suppose they're mine. hehe  
  
Author's note: Hey there, I'm back!!! I would like to thank those who reviewed me. I really love receiving reviews. It's like receiving gifts. Well, here's the second chapter. There are some few changes at the latter part of this chapter. I hope it is to your liking. Enjoy:)  
  
Chapter two: bolt from the blue  
  
"Young man, wake up!" the elderly woman said, as she tried to wake the sleeping figure for the past ten minutes. Getting very impatient every second, the elderly woman placed the alarm clock beside Draco and then, she let it ring.  
  
Draco's eyes immediately shot open from the instantaneous noise and quickly jumped out of his warm bed. He stood by the door, trying to recover from the earlier shock. "Goodness madam, were you trying to kill me?" he asked breathlessly, placing his hand over his heart. (hey! Loverboy has a heart. LOL)  
  
"Of course not, I was just trying to wake you up." She answered, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, who are you? Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! Please excuse my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." she apologized. "I'm Mrs. Sarah Lancaster, Tony's housekeeper. I only drop by three times a week to cook, wash the laundry, and clean the house." She explained.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, madam. I'm Draco Malfoy, Anthony's nephew."  
  
"I know. You're the Dragon. Tony called me yesterday and informed me about having his nephew stay for the summer, but he had to attend the conference at Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers for two days so he's leaving you in my care."  
  
Institute of electrical and electronics engineers? What's that? Draco thought, not bothering asking her the question. She might get suspicious about me not knowing anything about the institution except the fact that it exists.  
  
"Please don't call me that. I'm just plain Draco." He said, placing aside his thought about the institution.  
  
"That's rubbish. The name suits you very well." Mrs. Lancaster said. "I can tell that you possess benign, protective influence, and fearsome qualities, even if you had just awakened from your deep slumber. And now, I bet the Dragon is very hungry. It's almost lunchtime."  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, yes, I'm now very hungry. I could eat a whole cow." He joked.  
  
"Alright, just go down and you're food's already prepared." she instructed him.  
  
Draco went down the circling staircase while thanking Mrs. Lancaster. He passed by his uncle's messed up study, and headed towards the dining room.  
  
Placed on the table was a plate filled with eggs, potatoes, ham, and crusty French rolls. "Whoa! She did know I was very hungry." Draco ate his lunch quietly while reading a copy of TIMES.  
  
When he finished eating, he thought of taking a stroll around the park. It's such a fine day to go to waste.  
  
He was about to go out the front door when Mrs. Lancaster called out for him. "Draco, Draco, wait just a minute!"  
  
"Is there a problem, madam?" Draco asked.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," she started. "Could you possibly help me clean your uncle's study? It needs a little rearranging and I can no longer move those heavy objects by myself."  
  
"Sure, I'll just go out later." He simply said.  
  
"Wonderful!" she said with a smile. "Now, follow me to the study and we'll start cleaning." Then, she added. "This work needs a man."  
  
Draco's uncle wasn't a very neat person. When Mrs. Lancaster and Draco went to his study, they saw a room that has been passed by a tornado. All the books were scattered on the wooden table, and some were even on the marble floor. Papers were all over the place. And bottles of empty wine were forgotten on top of the fireplace.  
  
This room is just bloody messy! He thought to himself. But I like his taste, green is such a nice color.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
How the heck did I get myself in this mess? He thought, as he pushed the large crimson armchair a little farther from the bookshelves.  
  
"It's a good thing you're here Draco or I wouldn't be able to properly put in order Tony's study."  
  
"No problem, madam." Draco managed to say. It would a lot easier if I could use some magic. He thought.  
  
"Draco dear, could you get me that vase by the side table?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh... Sure."  
  
"Draco, could you move that table a little bit to the left?" she asked. "Yes, Perfect!"  
  
Draco just grunted.  
  
"And Draco, could you replace these tulips for some fresh, red roses downstairs?"  
  
"Sure." he said and rolled his eyes heavenwards.  
  
And as soon as he went back to the study, Mrs. Lancaster ordered him to move the table AGAIN because it was blocking Tony's collection of artifacts.  
  
After two hours of pushing furniture, other objects (both heavy and light), rearranging things, and cleaning everything in the room, they were finished and exhausted.  
  
"We did a nice job cleaning the study, if I say so myself." she remarked, as she and Draco looked around the now clean room.  
  
"It's a good thing we're finally finished." he said. "I'm going to tell that uncle of mine not to mess things around here when he gets back."  
  
"Oh! About that..." she smiled mischievously. "You're uncle did this on purpose. He said you ought to do something dirty once in a while."  
  
"He's going to hear from me when he gets back." He vowed. "Now, I would like take a bath. After that, I'm going to take a walk around the park." He told her.  
  
"Enjoy your walk. And thank you for your help dear." she said.  
  
"Anytime, madam." he replied.  
  
Draco took a bath and put on some muggle clothes. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. Dressed in khaki pants and a white polo shirt, he looked every inch of a gentleman. With his blond hair, unusual grey eyes, straight nose, and firm mouth, he could catch the attention of many, even a sixty-five year old lady.  
  
He went hurrying down the stairs and headed towards the front door. What awaited him outside wasn't expected. Green paint splashed all over his white shirt and went down his pants. He was so stunned that no words came out of his mouth. He looked down and saw a little boy holding a bucket of paint, which was now all over his shirt, giggling like a girl. The little boy saw Draco looking at him with perplexity so he gave him his most charming smile and ran as quickly as his life depended on it.  
  
He was waiting for me outside, Draco thought. "Clever kid." He mumbled.  
  
"Nicky! What have you done this time?" a pretty brunette half-shouted, no doubt exasperated. She was running after the little boy, but then, she saw Draco and his white shirt with fresh green paint.  
  
She came up to Draco and said, "Malfoy? What the heck are you doing here?" Hermione asked straightforwardly the moment she saw him.  
  
"How do you do too, Granger?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Cut it, Malfoy. Tell me what your business here so I won't worry myself that you've got something up your sleeves. Something no good I expect."  
  
"Is that the way you treat me after what your brother did to me?" he retorted.  
  
"I guess you do deserve an apology but not from me of course. You have to catch my brother to get an apology from him. But that means seeing you again so; on behalf of my brother, I express my deepest regret for your ruined shirt." Hermione said unsympathetically.  
  
Draco stared at her before making his comeback in a deafening manner. "What do you mean you 'guess' I deserve an apology?"  
  
Hermione was about to say something when he cut her off.  
  
"And you're sorry for my shirt, not for me?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
He approached and whispered acidly to her ear. "Sometimes I wish that I could wrap my hands around your scrawny neck and break it. I'll bet it'll be music to my ears."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." She whispered back provokingly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: What do you think? It's different from what I wrote in first. Please tell me what you think. Again, I accept comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms.  
  
(ILUVRONWEASLEY- don't be confused. I just wanted to change a few things, so I did. Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. And update your story, Too much to ask, alright?  
  
rEVIEW 


	3. surprise attack

It had to be you  
  
Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. It's not mine. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much to all you wonderful reviewers. I can't say how much I appreciate it. And it's ok if you send some flames. I would accept it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter three: surprise attack  
  
"Why I ought to…". Draco said as he moved toward Hermione but was immediately put into stop when he heard Mrs. Lancaster's voice.  
  
"Draco, you didn't tell me you were having a visitor." She said referring to Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am." Hermione greeted courteously. "I'm Hermione Granger, Draco's friend from school." She glanced toward his direction and gave him an impish smile.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." She delightfully added. "I'm Mrs. Lancaster, the housekeeper."  
  
Hermione smiled. Draco, on the other hand, glowered.  
  
Mrs. Lancaster returned her attention to Draco and caught sight of the green paint all over his shirt. "And what happened to your shirt?" she asked a bit dismayed.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Well, do change it dear. I'm not having you walk around town like that." She ordered Draco and went inside.  
  
"I wouldn't either." Draco mumbled.  
  
Hermione, hearing Draco's reply, said cheerfully, "I would."  
  
Draco's head turned toward her so quick she feared it might break.  
  
Why do I care anyway? She thought. "I don't." she told herself.  
  
"Huh?" asked a puzzled Draco. "You don't what?"  
  
"Uhm… never mind that."  
  
"Then, would you please repeat what you said earlier?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me, Granger." He said threateningly.  
  
Hermione gave him another wicked smile. "Oh! That. But I wouldn't really mind you walk through town like that." She told him forthrightly.  
  
"Of course you won't." he said.  
  
"Children, do come in while I prepare for tea." Mrs. Lancaster's voice rang from the kitchen.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and said with a gesture of a hand, "After you."  
  
Hermione was taken by surprise at his sudden show of courtesy that she didn't see him stuck out his foot, intending to trip her.  
  
Hermione, of course, tripped. It was a good thing she was wearing a pair of jeans or else… Damnation take that sorry excuse of a human!  
  
"Truth be told Hermione, do watch your step." He said with amusement. He held out his hand to her, "Here, let me help you."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"I will." She said determinedly and walked inside the house head held high followed by a rather pleased Draco.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Author's note: Hehehe s0, what do you think? Please tell me… rEv1eW 


	4. it's your fault

It had to be you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish Draco's mine though.

Author's note: Yes! I'm back! After one, two, three years? Hahaha! So sorry for those who waited… I'm graduating this October. Hopefully, I can squeeze some of my time with this story. 

Previously:

_Draco looked at Hermione and said with a gesture of a hand, "After you."_

_Hermione was taken by surprise at his sudden show of courtesy that she didn't see him stuck out his foot, intending to trip her._

_Hermione, of course, tripped. It was a good thing she was wearing a pair of jeans or else… Damnation take that sorry excuse of a human!_

"_Truth be told Hermione, do watch your step." He said with amusement. He held out his hand to her, "Here, let me help you."_

"_No, thank you."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_I will." She said determinedly and walked inside the house head held high followed by a rather pleased Draco._

Chapter 4: it's your entire fault!

Mrs. Lancaster ushered Hermione to the living room while she went to the kitchen to get some tea and cakes.

"Please take a seat, Hermione." Draco said, waiting for her before he seated himself comfortably in the couch.

They sat opposite of each other. Hermione inspected the room and came into a conclusion that the place belongs to a bachelor. _Not Malfoy of course. He wouldn't be caught dead living in muggle London. Everything in the room looks normal. A relative perhaps? Wait!It's not possible for him to have a muggle relative._

"What are you doing here in muggle London, Malfoy?" she asked curiously. "And whose house is this anyway?"

Draco looked at her before answering, "I'm here on a vacation. This place belongs to my mother's half-brother, a wizard, might I add, who became obsessed with the muggle world and lived here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What does he do?"

"He's a programmer. He designs softwares for companies."

"And where is he now?"

"Off to some business trip. He'd be back by tomorrow." He answered.

Not knowing what else to ask, Hermione was silent. (hard to believe?) This time it was Draco who asked her a question.

"So, Granger, tell me where teenagers go in this place?"

Hermione thought for a while. "Let's see, there's a library two blocks away."

Draco rolled his eyes. Typical bookworm.

"There's a mall not far from here. Young people are usually found there. But I suggest you visit St. James' Park. It's considered to be the most beautiful park here. The lake is absolutely enthralling especially during the night. You can also visit the Cabinet War Rooms and the Palace Mew while you're there."

Draco looked at her accusingly. She didn't notice of course.

_Does she think I'm into those things? I wouldn't mind the war rooms and the mews though. I just might visit those two. _Draco thought.

"Then there's Chinatown London. You can try their Cantonese or Szechuan restaurants for a different experience."

_Oohh. Asian chicks. _Draco smirked.

There's also the Shakespeare's Globe Theatre, I went there five times already and it never fails to amaze me every time."

_I bet._ Draco thought.

"Oh! And you have to visit the Buckingham Palace. I bet it's bigger than your place." She ended with excitement.

"Granger, you haven't even seen the manor." He pointed out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Draco was about to ask her to be his guide just to annoy her when Mrs. Lancaster entered the room with tea and cakes.

"Here you are dears. Try the cakes I baked yesterday. It's Tony's favorite." She said as she placed them on the table.

"Really? Mocha cake with butter icing is my favorite too!" Hermione said.

Before Hermione could take her first bite of her favorite cake, Draco asked her "What happened to your brother anyway?" Taking a bite after his query.

Realization finally dawned to her. She completely forgot about Nicky! And he had to remind her now!

She placed her plate down and stood up. Facing Mrs. Lancaster she said, "I'm really sorry for the trouble ma'am but I have to go." She took a quick glance at her watch. "It's almost five. I have to look for my brother. It'll be dark soon."

"I understand dear." She said. She cleared her throat three times before Draco finally glanced toward her. She gave him a knowing look. He quickly stood up.

"Let me walk you through the door Hermione." He said, acting like a perfect gentleman.

"That's very sweet of you Draco." She said with a sugary voice.

"Draco dear, why don't you help Hermione look for her brother? It will be easier if both of you look for him" Mrs. Lancaster suggested.

Hermione forced a smile in Draco's direction.

"Of course." He said.

Damn, he thought.

Hermione said her goodbye to Mrs. Lancester and left with Draco to look for her brother.

Draco was walking ahead of her when she purposely bumped him as she walked in front to lead the way.

Draco could only make out the words ferret and cake.

TBC

Author's note: So, what do you think? I think I'm getting rusty. Hahaha! Anyway. Review if you please 


	5. things you say

It had to be you

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just the plot

Author's note: I should be updating more often, even if I only get few reviews. I'll try my hardest to finish this story. Also, I'd like to know if some of you, readers, are Kpop fans. Please check out **CN Blue** on youtube. Go Mr. Loner! The lead is Yonghwa. He also has a Kdrama, "You're beautiful" and a reality show "We got married!"

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 5

Early the next day, Draco woke up for his morning run. Only few knew of his commitment towards achieving a healthy body, mind and soul. (Girls, this does not mean that our beloved Draco is a sissy! just conscious of his well being.) There's his father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, and, of course, the house elves. This has not yet reached his Uncle Tony though. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his uncle taking his interest the wrong way. The last time his uncle thought he was into fitness, he brought Draco into a Fight Club. He was 15 fighting with a man almost twice his age and definitely twice his size. His mom almost fainted when he showed her the two souvenirs he received. A shiner and a cut lip. (*sigh* almost a man at 15)

He was so engrossed on his thoughts that he didn't see the girl in front of him. He bumped into her, lost his balance and squashed her like a bug.

"Ugh!" the girl grunted.

'What the!' Draco thought.

CRASH!!!

"GET OFF ME! GET Off ME!" the girl screamed and thrashed.

Draco didn't move. He couldn't move. Why? Because when Draco bumped into her, she had her hands over her head with a 5 pound dumbbell in each hand.

"Calm down, sweetie. I'll help you." The girl's father said.

He rolled Draco over and helped his daughter up.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm okay dad." She assured. "Why didn't he just…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence when she recognized the boy lying on the sidewalk eyes closed, holding his head and groaning.

"MALFOY?!"

His answer was more groaning.

A woman arrived holding a five-year old with vice-like grip.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Hermione's father gestured towards her.

More groaning from Draco.

"Sweetie?" Hermione's mother inquired, looking at the boy worriedly.

"I know him. He's from my school." She explained.

"Well, don't just stand there. Help him up." She said.

Hermione was about to reach down to see if he's alright when Draco suddenly held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said, trying to sound normal despite the obvious pain in his voice.

Taking his time, he helped himself up, despite offers of assistance. He used the mailbox to support himself.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Not really… " He answered. "What hit me?"

"Oh! You poor dear." Hermione's mother said as she gave Nicky to Hermione's father and helped Draco to a nearby bench. "Why don't you sit down for a while?"

She gestured for Hermione to sit with Draco. "Hermione, dear, stay with the poor boy while we look for some ice."

Hermione gave them a blank face.

"Also, we'll leave Nicky with you."

"Please hurry!" Hermione shouted at her parents' retreating back.

"I didn't know you were so concerned about me, Granger?" Draco said, clearly getting back to his old self.

"Please! Don't be so cocky." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Nicky was just standing in front of two teenagers and observing them. "Why are you calling my sister by her last name?" Nicky asked. "I thought you were classmates?"

"Yes, we were. But we're not friends, just classmates." He explained, looking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you like my sister?" Nicky asked.

"What!" he exclaimed as he turned towards Nicky's direction, cheeks beginning to turn pink.

"I mean, as a person." Nicky explained. "She's smart, pretty, kind and makes the best peach-mango pie."

Oh! Draco thought, recovering quickly. Good thing Hermione was looking the other way.

"Well, I don't go for those types." He said.

Hermione couldn't help but comment. "Why, Malfoy, are spoiled, unattractive, silly girls more your type?"

Draco slid towards her and said. "Actually…"

Hermione jumped a little, surprised at his sudden nearness.

"Actually, you're definitely my type, Granger, but it's not my fault that for the last two years, you're too dense too notice!"

Hermione just looked at him.

For the first time, Hermione was lost for words.

To be continued.

A/N: So, how was it? Please review this chapter! Don't you just like a direct type of guy? *sigh* Also, don't forget to check out Yonghwa from CNBLue. Watch his Kdrama, You're Beautiful and his reality show We got Married, search for Sweet Potato Couple eng sub. Till next time. Ciao!


	6. rechazo

It had to be you

Author's note: Okay. I noticed that only 1 reviewed on chapter five BUT a lot made this story on their alert list, so that says a lot. Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: Never gonna be mine.

Chapter 6: rechazo

Draco looked at Hermione, anxiously waiting for her reply.

Still, nothing came out.

He just confessed his lo- no, his admiration for her and she has nothing to say? That's not…

"Malfoy, is this some joke you're playing? Because it's not funny." Hermione said seriously, cutting his thoughts short.

Draco looked flabbergasted. "What? Why would I joke about something like this?" he said.

Hermione kept quiet and looked at him once more, and mused.

Draco jumped a bit when Nicky spoke. They kind of had forgotten he was there.

"I have to use the little boys' bathroom." He said and hurriedly gave both teens some space.

Hermione spoke when Nicky was out of earshot.

"Malfoy, if you're really telling the truth about, you know… you liking me." Hermione started, slightly uncomfortable with their topic. "Well… I-uh.. how do I say this?" Hermione moved closer to Draco and held his hand. "Thank you for telling me this and I respect your honesty…" Hermione took a deep breath, "but I'm afraid I can't return those feelings." Hermione said sincerely.

Draco looked away for a moment, trying to handle this rejection. His body tensed a bit.

Hermione's next words pierced deeper into his wounded heart.

"I'm already seeing someone…"

Draco suddenly had a hard time breathing. "That's good. Congratulations." his voice sounded surprisingly restrained.

"He's a muggle so you probably don't know each other."

"Really? How did the two of you meet?" he asked, surprising himself that he'd even want to know. Well, of course he wanted to know his competition. He even smiled a little to let Hermione know that he's handling it well enough. (Did you think he'd give up that easily? haha)

Hermione did fell for that. She smiled and recounted their first meeting.

"His name is David, by the way, and he's a concert pianist. We met during a charity ball held last Fall. He travels so much that we only correspond through the phone and, sometimes, through letters. He's taking a break next month so we can spend some time together. If you're still here, maybe you'd want to meet him?" Hermione asked.

Seeing a frown grace through his features, Hermione regretted her query.

"Or hear him play." Hermione said quickly. "He's an amazing pianist." she added.

Draco smiled at this. "Maybe I will."

Seeing Draco smile right that moment, Hermione couldn't believe her reaction. She smiled for about two seconds then, as if seeing Draco for the first time (and face to face too!), she was suddenly aware of how handsome he looked with that high forehead, cool blue eyes, his straight aristocratic nose, and lips that made her wonder how they would feel against hers. Her observation didn't stop there. She noticed that his pale skin looked kind of sexy, that his shoulders were broad; his physique was lean not skinny, his fingers long, his hand, when she touched him earlier, was warm. Her gaze went back to his lips. What if…

Hermione noticed those lips she had been fantasizing about twitched and twitched some more until it became a full-blown smile. She quickly snapped back to reality.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked, a bit flustered. Did he noticed me giving him a once over? Merlin, I hope not!

"I asked if there was something in my face." he repeated.

"Oh." she said, relieved. "No, it's perfect."

"…."

Draco looked a bit surprised.

Hermione, upon realizing her slip up. What the hell? Where did that come from?

She coughed a bit. "I mean, it's perfectly cleared of any smudge or dirt."

"Oh, good, that's good. I thought for a moment, if I was growing an extra nose or something." he joked.

Hermione laughed.

Draco suddenly held both her hands with his.

"About what you said earlier, I hope you will reconsider." he said.

Hermione was suddenly lost. What is he talking about?

"I hope we can be friends." he said.

"Of course." Hermione agreed and gave him a bright smile.

With that, Draco leaned down and captured Hermione's lips for a kiss. It was brief and close-mouthed but left Hermione almost breathless.

Hermione was stunned and took a step backward. But Draco closed the gap and held her.

"I have to go." she said, breaking from his hold. Her eyes were suddenly filled with confusion.

Before she could make another step backward, he took hold of her hand once again. He leaned towards her and whispered, "I'm not giving up that easily." and then, he let her go.

Hermione looked into his eyes and then quickly looked away. "I have to go." she repeated and turned around to leave.

"I'll see you around." he said.

She didn't turn around. Instead, she gave him a small wave and continued walking.

While walking, she remembered what Draco said before he kissed her.

_Flashback…._

"_I hope we can be friends." he said._

"_Of course." Hermione agreed._

_End of flashback…. _

Friends? It's obvious he wants to be more.

to be continued…

'rechazo ' means 'rejection'

Author's note: Don't you just love a guy who's not easily discouraged?

Guys, please click that REVIEW THIS CHAPTER button. It would really make my day. any thing you'd like to say, please let me know. till next time. adios!


End file.
